A Perfect Moment
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: Sometime later on, he would apologize for spontaneously doing such an important event in their living room, but she would reassure him that it was perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. Moose/Camille fluff set some time after the events of All In.


Author's Note:

Hello! It's been a while.

Step Up All In has been replaying on TV all week and I just couldn't help it― I'm back to being in love with Moose and Camille being in love.

I knew I wanted to write something and I considered continuing my old fics about them, but I realized that there's a lot I want to revise about my fourteen year old self's writing (lol). I did try, but unfortunately I don't think I have the energy to do all that right now, so this oneshot was born.

It's been so long and it seems like no one really comes to this fandom anymore, but do let me know if you read this by leaving a review or something. I hope you enjoy somehow!

* * *

_'I found the love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead..'_

"_I found a girl_..." Moose sings along to the radio, to Camille's slight surprise. She looks up from the vegetables she's chopping to see him looking right back at her from their love seat across the living room. He winks at her as he continues, ".._beautiful and sweet_."

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "What's gotten into you?"

"_Oh, I never knew you were that someone waiting for me_.." he continues as he gets up from his seat and dramatically serenades her with the TV remote. She playfully shrugs and goes back to cooking dinner with a smile plastered on her face.

_''Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time..'_

He puts the remote controller down and he strolls across the living room to take his place behind her at the kitchen counter. He hugs her from behind and she stops chopping to look back at him.

"Moose..?"

_'Darling just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine..'_

In sync with the song, he kisses her, slow and soft, before resting his forehead on hers. Camille searches his eyes and briefly wonders what's going on in his head, but she knows it's not really all that strange for Moose to be like this. He's always been sweet. More so on some days.

"Dance with me?" he whispers.

She smiles. "Of course," she says. She takes his hand and he quickly leads her back to the living room.

"_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_.." he continues singing to her as he places his right hand on her waist while his other hand clasps hers. She giggles as they start to slow dance and sings back to him, ".._with you between my arms_.."

_'Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it..'_

"_Darling, you look perfect tonight_.." they dramatically sing to each other as they look in each other's eyes. They both giggle at their antics and she gives him a quick kiss before they resume dancing again.

"I know I say it all the time, but you're really good at singing," Moose says. "You make me sound really terrible by comparison," he chuckles.

She laughs. "You don't really sound that bad."

"Really? Or are you just saying that because you love me too much?" he gives her a toothy grin.

"That's not the case at all," she chuckles.

He audibly gasps, feigning hurt. "You mean, you don't love me anymore?"

"You know what I mean, you nerd.."

_'I found the love to carry more than just my secrets..'_

"So you haven't answered my question," Camille starts. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Moose shrugs with a smile. "Nothing, really.." he says. Knowing she won't be satisfied with that answer, he adds, "I guess I just missed you."

Her eyes light up in surprise before her eyebrows knit in confusion. "But we see each other every day."

"I know," he nods. "But you and I both know it's not the same with the whole crew around," he chuckles. "We've been so busy lately and it's been fun and great but- I mean, I love what we're doing and I love them all but it's always nice to have some alone time with you like this."

She smiles gently. "You're right. It's been a while since we've been home like this, hasn't it?"

_'I know we'll be alright this time..'_

It's their first real weekend off in a while after a successful opening month at Caesar's palace. LMNTRIX had spent the whole month before that working hard at brainstorming, preparing for their performances, making choreography, and rehearsing. Despite still having their day jobs, the two of them did their best to help and were part of it every step of the way.

It was fun but also really stressful, especially as they juggled time between their jobs, so they both decide early on that they won't be performing every single week (at least until they figure something out, maybe). Unfortunately, their employers at Caesar's Palace wanted all of their dancers to be there at least for the opening month shows, so they had no choice.

Needless to say, it's been a really busy couple of weeks for them. It's been really fun, but they're also very tired. But all of that is over for now.

For now, they're home in their little apartment in LA, away from the bright lights of Vegas. They don't need to be back there until after two weeks, so they finally have some time to themselves.

_'Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes..'_

As the song's chorus starts again, he pulls her closer to him and they settle into an embrace as they continue swaying (and occasionally, singing) to the rest of the song.

Neither of them stop or pull away, even as the song ends and the radio switches to the next. He keeps his arms around her back, while she keeps hers around his waist. Her head rests over his shoulder while his rests just beside hers as they softly sway to the music playing in the background, not a care in the world.

After a while, Moose breaks the comfortable silence.

"Cam?" he says, his voice almost as light as a whisper.

"Hm?" she replies, but she doesn't look up at him. She keeps her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"Would you like to get married?"

Her eyes open in surprise, her steps falter, and the slow dance gradually stops. "Huh?"

Moose wonders if she can feel his heart racing in his chest.

She doesn't, because all she can feel right now is her own, beating like a drum.

It's not the first time they talk about the idea of marriage, but it still catches her off guard. Especially when it's Moose who initiates the discussion.

She loosens the embrace to meet his eyes.

"I mean, is it something you want to do? Like sometime in the near future, maybe?" he clarifies. He tries to read the expression in her eyes, but he's too occupied by the nervousness he's suddenly feeling. Camille catches a tinge of it in his voice.

"Why are you.. suddenly asking me this?" she asks, her tone genuinely curious but laced with a bit of confusion. He almost thinks that maybe, she doesn't want to talk about it. However, the faint smile on her face tells him otherwise.

He has his reasons, and they've been weighing on his mind and his pocket for a good while now.

Their discussions about marriage in the past almost always ended up in jokes and teasing or a change in subject before they could actually get too serious about it. He didn't really mind since he almost always ended up being too nervous whenever they talked back then, but now, he has no idea if getting married was something that Camille still wants.

Well, actually, he _has_ an idea― plenty of it, actually.. but he still wants to be really, _really_ sure.

(He has talked about it with some friends some time ago and everyone tells him he's being silly and that Camille would marry him in a heartbeat if he just asked, and he knows her enough to figure out that his friends are probably right, but he could never really be too sure.

His friends joke that if he _really_ wants to be _so_ sure, he should just pop the question. He laughs and thinks they're being ridiculous.

In reality, he really would have already asked by now if it wasn't for everything that happened the past few months.

He wants it to be perfect, but the perfect timing just never presents itself)

"The guys aren't pressuring you, are they?" Camille asks, remembering all the teasing he gets from their friends. They're not the only couple within the crew anymore, but since they've been together the longest it doesn't really stop everyone from teasing them every now and then. Especially on matters regarding 'popping the question' and 'putting a ring on her', as they liked to say.

_It's not like they need to_, he thinks as he chuckles.

"No, it's nothing like that, Chameleon," he assures, making her smile at the old nickname― a reminder that they will always be best friends.

"I'm just curious if it's something you want to do," Moose continues. "I mean, I know we _have_ talked about it a few times before.. A couple of times, actually.. but we always end up joking about it, diffusing tension and all that.. And.. well.. I'm not sure if― how do I go about this.."

"You're rambling," she cuts him off, chuckling slightly.

"I guess I am," he laughs. "But you get what I'm saying, right?"

Camille just nods. "Hmm.." she hums as she moves her hands off his waist and she meets his eyes as she rests her hands at the back of his neck. Moose wraps his arms around her waist and they start to sway to the music again.

All she's ever really dreamed of is a home to call her own, and she's already found that in Moose.

"I don't really mind. I'm happy either way," she answers truthfully. "But I guess it would be nice," she adds with a smile. His eyes light up.

"How nice? Like, really _really_ nice?" he finds himself asking. She laughs a little.

"Well, that depends.." she ponders.

"On what?"

"On who I'm gonna marry, of course," she answers with a teasing smile. She eventually giggles as she sees the slight surprise written on his face. He pouts dramatically, and she giggles even more before kissing the pout away.

"I'm just teasing. I love you," she tells him as she pulls away from the kiss. He rests his forehead on hers.

"I love you too."

The music on the radio changes again, but they're too lost in each others eyes to care.

_I see my future in your eyes_, he remembers the lyrics from earlier and he mentally chuckles. _Ed Sheeran knows what he's talking about, alright._

"Say.." he begins. "What if _I'm_ the lucky guy who gets to marry you someday?" he finds himself saying, following the line of her joke from a while ago. "Would you be okay with that?"

Her feet stop moving and her eyes widen for a second. He grins teasingly.

Camille playfully glares at him before she resumes their little slow dance.

"Maybe.." she replies. "But unless that's some clever way to propose to me, you're not getting any clearer answers than that," she playfully retorts. _Not until you ask properly_. The words are left unspoken, but he understands.

"I guess that's fair," he chuckles. He kisses her forehead, and then her lips. She kisses back.

He closes his eyes. He wants this moment, every sensation, to last forever.

The kiss ends and he's suddenly very aware of the weight of the small velvet box that he's been carrying around in his pocket for a few months now.

(He knows that if he's not careful, Camille or someone else might find it, but he doesn't like the idea of keeping something so important some place out of his immediate reach.

Besides, she knows every corner of their apartment. His pockets are as good a hiding place as any other)

Camille settles back into hugging him, resting her head back on his shoulder as they lightly sway on the living room. She lightly hums along to the song on the radio.

_I want all of these to last forever_, he thinks. _All__ of it._

"You okay?" Her voice interrupts his thoughts. "Your heart's beating really fast," she notices this time.

Moose laughs a little, nervous, but not enough for her to notice. "You _do_ have that effect on me," he says. She laughs softly.

He's silent again, and as he takes in her warmth, the scent of her hair, and the sound of her voice as she hums to the radio, it occurs to him that maybe _this_ moment right here is the perfect timing he's been waiting for all along.

His feet slowly come to a halt, and hers follow suit.

"Camille?"

"Yeah?"

It takes him another second to respond.

"Will you marry me?"

The words finally escape him.

Camille swears her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Wha.. what?" she finally manages to say as she moves to look at him with wide eyes. There's a hopeful but nervous smile on his face. Her heart and her mind are racing.

"Are you.." she pauses and revises her question. "You're.. you're being serious right now, aren't you?" she carefully asks.

Moose manages a grin as he rubs the back of his neck. He never imagined his proposal will go like this (he supposed he would maybe take her out to a nice dinner or something) but the words he's been dying to say had easily come out and there's no stopping now.

(Sometime later on, he would apologize for spontaneously doing such an important event in their living room, but she would reassure him that it was perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way.)

He meets her eyes. He can tell she's about to cry.

"Yes, I'm serious.." he says, his voice steady, nerves momentarily gone. She looks back at him and her mouth opens to say something, but no words come out. She's sure about her answer― she _has_ been for a long time now, but for some reason she can't find the right words to say at the sudden turn of events.

The confusion evident on her face hits him with the realization that he is, in fact, not very well-prepared for this proposal and that he was doing things a little out of order.

"I should have probably started with this first, right?" he says with a sheepish grin. Her eyes widen and she lightly gasps as he finally kneels down on one knee.

His nerves are suddenly back in full force and they make his hand shake so much as he tries to fish the box out of his pocket and his mind is running in circles while he tries to go over all the things he wants to tell her.

Camille can only watch him in shock and in tears, and for a fleeting moment she even worries that he's doing something that he's not ready to do yet.

"Moose?" she mutters, her voice a little shaky.

"Camille," he says her name as he looks up at her. The worry he catches in her eyes takes him aback, and he does his best to pull himself together.

"I''m sorry I'm a bit of a mess.." he tells her. "This is a lot more nerve-wracking than I expected but.." he stops as he realizes he's about to ramble again and that he's probably going to end up worrying her more if he continues.

He gathers his thoughts to the best of his ability and proceeds.

"But even so.. Camille, I love you _so much_. More than anything else in the world," he tells her, his voice firmer and more confident. His hands are steady as he takes the red velvet box and presents it to her, finally opening it to reveal the engagement ring he's been hiding for so long.

He looks straight in her eyes, and his sincerity is immediately clear to her. At that moment, it finally occurs to her that _this_ is really happening, and the tears in her eyes immediately start falling.

He fights the urge to stand up right at that moment to wipe her tears away before he continues talking. He takes a deep breath.

"Every single day, I wonder how in the world I ever got so lucky to meet you so early in my life and have you right beside me for this long. You're.. You've always been my partner― both in life and in dance, and you're my best friend in the whole wide world. And.." he pauses, swallowing the lump starting to form on his throat. "..and I never, _ever_, wanna let any of that go," he says, looking straight into her tearful eyes, meaning every single word.

Her heart is full and her tears show no sign of stopping.

"I love you, and I loved every single moment we've shared together as best friends and as lovers, so.." His voice is a bit shaky now because of his incoming tears, but he smiles and he takes another deep breath. "So, I hope it's not too much to ask but.. Camille Gage, can we spend the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

Camille wipes her tears as she smiles and tries her best to stop the tears from flowing. "Moose.." she says his name, almost breathlessly.

He looks up at her, hanging on to her every word.

"_Yes_," she finally answers. "Yes! Of course, I'll marry you, Moose."

He wastes no time as he leaps up and pulls her in for a kiss. They're both crying now and it's a little hard to breathe, but they kiss anyway and they both end up giggling as they try to catch their breaths.

He slightly pulls away and wipes the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for making you cry," he says before giving her another kiss.

She shakes her head as the kiss ends. "I'm happy. I'm really happy, Moose. I.." she tells him. "I love you too. So much."

He smiles as he moves to kiss her again and the whole world outside of the little space they share between them is forgotten.

It's only after a while that Camille decides to break away to lead him onto their love seat.

"My legs feel weak from all the crying and kissing," she explains and he laughs before they share another kiss. And another one. And another. Whatever the song playing in the background is by now, they don't notice at all.

As the tears dry down and the kisses eventually stop, they stay there in each other's arms, cuddling as they listen to the love song on the radio.

"I just realized, we haven't even had dinner yet," she mumbles. "You should've let me finish cooking before doing this," she giggles.

Moose almost tells her about the spontaneity of the whole situation, but he decides to save that conversation for another day.

He laughs instead. "Sorry, is it okay if I just order something for us?"

"Yeah, okay.." she mumbles, closing her eyes. He kisses her forehead before he searches his pockets for his phone. He finds something else instead.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaims, almost making her jump.

"Moose.. what is it?" she slightly complains, slightly startled by his sudden outburst.

"Sorry.." he looks at her, smiling apologetically. "But the ring!" he remarks, waving the small box at her. "I haven't even put it on you yet."

Camille giggles at the realization. They're a mess.

He opens the red velvet box again and takes out the ring. It's a classic silver band with a round-cut diamond center stone. A simple yet elegant design that perfectly fits her.

He takes her left hand. "Here it goes..", he announces, looking at her before he slides it onto her ring finger. "There. Thank God, it fits you perfectly."

"Thank _you_," she says as she takes a closer look at the ring on her hand. She almost couldn't believe it. _She's really engaged._

The more she looks at her ring, the more she realizes that it probably cost him a lot, but she figures Moose will appreciate it if she saves that conversation for another day. Or not at all.

"It's really beautiful," she tells him instead.

"More so because it's on you," he replies with a smile. She lovingly smiles back at him. A moment of silence passes before they speak again.

"I love you," he tells her again.

"I love you too," she says softly.

An all too familiar song starts playing on the radio and breaks their eye contact. Recognizing _their_ song, she looks back at him and he meets her smile with a wide grin.

He takes her left hand as he stands up, and plants a kiss right beside her ring.

"Shall we, _my fiancée_?" he asks with a wink, making her laugh.

"I like the sound of that," she replies as she stands up too and lets him lead her back to their little dance floor that is the center of their living room.

_'I know that music leads the way to romance_

_So if I hold you in my arms, I won't dance..'_

And they dance anyway, as they always do. And always will.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's too sweet, I know, _I know_. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, I love these two so much. It's been so long since I wrote something for Moose and Camille (or for anything at all, really), but I hope I at least did them some justice.

Just in case you didn't figure out, the first song was _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran. Alyson Stoner has a wonderful cover of this song, so give it a listen if you wanna hear Camille singing! The last song was, of course, _I Won't Dance_.

Also, special thanks to _keep-swinging_! I was inspired to write this after reading their recent (and amazing, it made me cry) Step Up fic titled _Spotlight_. Go read it if you haven't already!

That's all from me for now, I guess. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
